This invention relates generally to the field of devices for the subcutaneous implantation of pellet medicaments of the type described in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,253 granted Apr. 29, 1984. More particularly, it relates to an improved form thereof particularly suited for the implanting of a plurality of pellets comprising a single dosage into human beings, as contrasted with mechanical type devices used widely in the field of veterinary medicine for administering single dosages serially to plural animals, where problems of sterility are of lesser moment.
One recently developed system of human contraception requires the implantation of a pair of medicament pellets in generally juxtaposed subcutaneous relation. The pellets are of high sectional density, i.e. quite elongated in relation to cross-sectional diameter and may be relatively fragile. For this reason, it is desirable to implant the pellets in a manner in which the implanting needle is withdrawn as the pellet is maintained in position by a relatively non-moving obturator in the manner described in my above-mentioned prior patent. Further, the sterility of both pellets and of the cannula and obturator must be maintained on a continuous basis.